


Beautiful

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John notices a lot of things about Sherlock, but Sherlock isn't that blind either.</p><p>A bonus "Fifty Shades of 221B" fic for you.<br/>Because it's the weekend, and the sun is shining!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

"Amazing!" John thought, seeing Sherlock bring down a Russian crime ring with only cigarettes as evidence.

"Intelligent", he nodded when Sherlock used the Periodic Table to decode a message.

"Extraordinary", he decided, watching the man spot a killer in a crowd, based on only his haircut.

"Unbelievable", he wondered, hearing Sherlock deduce a murdering wife, guilting her into confessing.

"Fantastic", he exclaimed when he found out Sherlock had managed to get tickets for a sold-out play in the West End.

"Wonderful", John remarked, observing the consulting detective bluff his way backstage so they could meet John's favourite actor.

"Incredible", John smiled as he tasted what was possibly the best steak he'd ever eaten. 

"Miraculous", he thought when Sherlock himself ate with him, even sharing dessert.

"Charming", he realised when Sherlock laughed, joked and thoroughly enjoyed himself in John's company that evening.

"Tantalising", he noticed as he watched the detective lick his lips once; twice; a dozen times.

"Considerate" he was surprised when Sherlock held open the restaurant door as they left and proceeded to effortlessly hail down a taxi.

"Adorable", John saw Sherlock's hesitance and nerves as they sat in the taxi, legs too close and hands longing to touch.

"Strong", John found out when Sherlock pushed him up against the door of 221B and pressed their lips together, murmuring "Beautiful."


End file.
